


#1 Old Guys

by SkeleGiraffe (vi_mexa)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas-y fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, the old men have finally calmed down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8869069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vi_mexa/pseuds/SkeleGiraffe
Summary: Jack forgets what day it is but that's okay, Gabe's got it covered.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [orenjimaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orenjimaru/gifts).



Jack Morrison groggily rolled over and tried to shield his eyes from the sunlight that streamed in through the windows— a gentle reminder that it was time to wake with the rest of the world. But really, Jack wanted nothing more than to stay in bed.

_Why worry, I’ve got everything I want right here: I’m retired, I live in a decent house, and I have my husband right he—_

Jack suddenly realized that the bed was lacking a weight on the other side and he quickly fumbled around, feeling for what should be there.

In a moment of panic he threw off the covers, swung his legs over the bed, and stumbled out of the room.

_Where was Gabe?? Oh god, it’s Talon. They just can’t leave well enough alone, can they?_

As he was running, Jack picked up a smell…. Somewhat fruity, a little spicy, and…. Was that coffee?

He slowed down and rounded the corner into the kitchen and found his husband standing there in front of the stove. A pitcher of orange juice was on the counter to his left and just to the right sat Gabriel’s favorite mug (it read: #1 Old Guy Love, Jesse) half full of coffee.

At the sound of strained breathing, Gabriel turned and found Jack nearly out of breath in the doorway. He put down his spatula and hurried to Jack’s side.

 

“Jackie, is everything alright?” Gabe fussed over Jack, trying to physically check for anything out of the ordinary.

 

Jack smiled to himself and let out a breathless chuckle. _Of course he’s here. There’s nowhere else he would be; Talon’s long gone, the war’s been over for 4 years._

He reached out and put a hand on Gabe’s shoulder reassuringly, “Yeah. Yeah, Gabi, everything’s fine. Just forgot is all….thought you were gone.”

 

Gabriel’s eyes widened and a look of concern washed over his features. “Oh. No, Jack. Jack I’m right here. Everything’s fine; was it the nightmares again?”

 

“Yeah. That’s what it was; I woke up and you weren’t there and I….” Jack paused and tears began welling up in the corners of his eyes, “I thought I had lost you again.”

 

Arms quickly wound around Jack as Gabriel hugged him as hard as he could. “Jackie,” Gabriel cooed, “I’m never going to leave. Ever.” He paused for a moment and laughed, “God, even if I wanted to I couldn’t. Stupid wraith form won’t let me anymore.”

 

It was with that statement that Jack snapped back to reality and really took inventory of Gabriel: his greying hair, supernatural powers waning, that feeling of contentment with domestic life that only comes with old age….and it wasn’t just Gabe, he was feeling it too. Sometimes he woke up with aching joints….the kind he always heard Reinhardt complaining about.

Here he was at 64 years old with his husband of two years, enjoying a normal domestic life. That’s something he certainly never thought would happen, but damn if he wasn’t grateful. Just the two of them in a small ranch house in the middle of nowhere California, warm enough all year to not have to worry about snow— even now, in December.

He looked at Gabriel, realizing he had spaced out again, and lifted his hand to Gabriel’s cheek.

 

“Hey, Gabe,” he said in his usual gruff voice, “you’re cute and I love you.” He couldn’t suppress a smile at the sound of his own words.

 

Gabe gave his husband a questioning look before smiling and leaning into the touch, covering Jack’s hand with his own.

“I don’t know if I’d use the word ‘cute’ to describe me but I love you too. Now, what do you say to some breakfast that’s probably slightly burnt on the bottom?”

 

Jack chuckled and straightened up. “Yeah, that sounds good. Sorry it’s a little burnt….I always manage to burn something don’t I? Even when I’m not the one cooking.”

 

While he walked over to the stove Gabriel smiled, remembering all the dishes that Jack had “spiced up” over the years— eventually he had become used to the taste of burnt food.

He found his pancakes quite a bit darker than he usually liked them and the few rashers of bacon were stiff. He sighed before turning back to Jack, who had already poured himself a glass of orange juice and set the table, and asked, “Do you want to have the plain pancakes or try one of the cayenne ones?”

 

Jack hummed, “Do we still have maple syrup?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Then I’ll try one of your….spicy pancakes,” he said with a hint of sarcasm. “I don’t see why you have to add something extra to something that's already perfectly good.”

 

Gabe set down a plate with two pancakes— that were more like crackers because of that extra cooking time— and cocked an eyebrow.

“Okay….maybe they’re not _perfect_ but I know they would have been!” Jack paused, looking for the syrup that would hopefully soften the pancakes enough to be able to eat without breaking his teeth on them. He was surprised when it suddenly appeared above him, dangling in front of his face. He smiled, “Thanks Gabi.”

 

“No problem, Jackie,” Gabriel replied while bringing over the bacon and his own plate of pancakes. “I still don’t understand how you drench everything in that syrup— it’s just sugar.”

 

Jack looked up from his now dripping plate, “Are you saying you never put sugar in your cereal when you were a kid?”

 

“Oh my god! That stuff was sweet enough, Jack!”

 

Jack just shrugged and dug into his food. “You’re missing out on something great, Gabi.”

 

Gabriel picked up a piece of bacon and part of it crumbled back onto the plate. He scoffed.

“Maybe you should use some of your maple syrup to help reconstitute this bacon while you’re at it.”

 

Jack’s brow raised and spoke around a mouthful of food, “Ooh! Gabi, you’re right. That’d be perfect.”

 

Horror struck Gabriel and he was quick to try and stop Jack from actually going ahead with that plan. “No wait! Jack! I was kidding please do not—”

 

It was too late, Jack had already picked up a piece off of Gabe’s plate and put it in the puddle of syrup. Gabriel just shuddered and continued eating his ashy food. A few bites in he smirked. _It’s still early enough, Jack’s not all the way awake yet…._

“Aww, Jackie. Am I not sweet enough for you?”

 

Jack nearly spit out his juice. “What- I- No! Wait, yes!” Jack dropped his fork and buried his face in his hands and quickly picked his head up. “I mean….you’re enough. You’re good—”

 

“Jackie,” Gabriel laughed, “You know I was kidding, right? I just wanted to see if I could catch you off guard.”

 

“I….yeah I knew that! I’m just….not ready for words yet,” Jack said, eyeing the mug on Gabriel’s side of the table. There was only a little bit left in it but with the way Gabe brewed coffee it would probably be strong enough for a pick-me-up.

He flicked his gaze up to Gabe then back to the mug and snatched it up, Gabriel didn’t even get a chance to object before Jack had finished downing what was left in the mug. Jack cringed at the bitterness but grinned triumphantly as he put down the mug.

“Thanks for the coffee, babe. A little strong but I know you tried.”

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes at Jack’s antics. _Even after all we’ve been through he’s never lost his sense of humor….Even when we were fighting each other the man had puns to throw at me!_

“Hey, you gonna finish eating Lake Maple or what,” questioned Gabe, motioning to the half-eaten pancakes nearly floating in the plate.

 

“Well I was planning on it eventually, why? What’s your hurry?”

 

“Did you really forget what day it is,” Gabriel laughed. “It’s Christmas and it’s about to be noon, I want to give you your gift.”

 

“Oh, right! Then by all means-” said Jack just before he shoveled the rest of the syrup-coated pancake into his mouth, “-lead the way.”

 

Shaking his head, Gabriel stood up and walked out of the room with Jack in tow.

_Wait, present?! I don’t remember him going out to buy anything….we went Christmas shopping together last week and all of that was going to be shipped out to friends. We weren’t going to exchange gifts this year….What??_

“Wait, Gabriel! I thought we said—”

 

**"MERRY CHRISTMAS!"**

 

Jack’s jaw almost dropped to the floor. Gabriel was standing at the door with it flung wide open, revealing all of their friends and comrades. Most of them had gone back home after the Crisis had ended, he didn’t think he would ever get to see all of them again, at least not in one place.

“And happy anniversary!” McCree stepped forward into the house with three mugs in his hands. Two of them read ‘Happy Anniversary’ and one read ‘#2 Old Guy Love, Jesse’. “Y’all have been together for a while now, I figured you should match.”

 

Everyone else started filing into the house, saying their ‘merry christmases’ and ‘happy anniversaries’, giving hugs, and catching each other up on how life had been. After a few minutes Gabriel pulled Jack off to the side.

“So, how do you like your gift, eh?” Gabe smiled.

 

Jack was positively glowing, he barely had words to even respond. “Gabi, this is…. How— how did you get everyone to come visit?”

 

“I told everyone that you wanted to see them. And just like that, everyone cleared their schedules and made it a point to come out here,” he explained. “They love you. _I_ love you, Jack.”

 

He couldn’t hold it any longer, Jack hugged Gabe as hard as he possibly could and quietly sobbed, “Thank you, Gabriel.”

 

Gabe wrapped his arms around his husband and slowly rubbed his back. “You don’t have to cry, Jackie. We all wanted to do this for you.”

 

“I know….but it means a lot, you know? To see everyone here,” he croaked out.

 

Gabe pulled back to wipe a tear from Jack’s face. “You alright, now?”

 

Jack laughed, “Better than I was earlier.”

 

“Good,” Gabriel hummed, “So….where’s my present?”

Before Jack could start stammering, Gabriel pointed upwards. A small piece of mistletoe was taped to the doorway and Jack quickly got the message. He kissed Gabe with probably a little more force than he should have and they both teetered for a moment before they caught their balance. Gabe let a small bit of laughter rumble through his chest and Jack tried to keep from smiling so much so that his lips wouldn’t leave Gabe’s. After a few moments they broke apart and gazed into each other’s eyes, enjoying the warmth and love contained in them.

“Jackie.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“I love you, but please….next time you use the entire bottle of maple syrup, brush your teeth afterward,” laughed Gabriel.

 

“Well it’s not like I had a whole lot of time,” Jack scoffed at him as the two made their way back into the living room to mingle with everyone else, thoroughly enjoying the holiday and each other’s company.

**Author's Note:**

> This was for the R76 Discord secret santa! Hope you like it, Renji!  
> I had considered writing the two on their Christmas shopping adventure but that would have turned into a retail nightmare. xD so instead we have the old men being happy because there is not nearly enough domestic stuff for these guys. Sadly it's a little shorter than I originally intended so I may go back and add a little more to it since I no longer have classes and work to worry about.


End file.
